


Pucks Are More Than Just The Ice

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Enemas, Kink, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Washington Capitals, hockey puck kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: Sidney Crosby gets a little "sympathy gift" from Alex Ovechkin, the same night the Caps took the Pens out of the playoffs. *Insert Lenny Face meme here*





	1. Chapter 1

What the hell was that?!

Crosby stormed into the locker room first, as if the elimination to the Caps was all his fault.

What should I do?! All my fans are lost, all faith is lost in my team, and-

Then, after a quiet delay, someone new appeared in the locker room who wasn't supposed to be there. In fact, he wasn't even on the Pens' team!

It was Alex Ovechkin, from the Caps!

"Sidney, I know how you must be feeling"

Sid turned around, trying to hide his face from Ovi as best as possible.

"But hear me out, I've brought along something with me in case this happened, to make you feel better."

Sid still pouted and grunted annoyingly.

"C'mon. Look at me, Sid. I don't even feel like gloating."

Finally, they were within eye contact.

"Thank you. Now, bend over that bench so I can see that nice, beautiful, amazing ass."

Even though, in his mind, Sid was thinking of this as the craziest, queerest, most...arousing thing he's done all night, he bent right over that wooden bench, his slightly plump rear end now in control of Ovi. Anything he did to his ass, he would have to obey Alex, and feel every last sensational bit of it.

"I see you've been having a little more than just those protein shakes and bars. You've made your ass a little more...umm, round, just for me."

Sid could hear Alex go away and get the "thing" he brought with him. Unfortunately, because of the position Sid was in, he was left to guess, based on a bag unzipping, and a plastic container's lid being popped off.

"Sidney, I've been pleading and begging for our team to kick you out of the playoffs, just so I could do this. Now, my time has come."

Another new sound was introduced to Sid. A sound of a slimy, gooey substance being slathered onto something.

"Yesss. Get it all nice and 's it."

Sid yelped as his pants & underwear were yanked off of him, letting the cool breeze blow onto his soft, plump cheeks.

"Beautiful, Sidney. I have my work cut out for me, don't I?", Ovi teased, prying Sid's ass cheeks apart, until his small, young, pink hole was Ovi's now for the taking.

Alex took a nice, deep whiff of that very same pink pucker at Sid's rear end.

"Mmm. I know a Crosby in heat when I smell it. I couldn't have chose a more perfect night, judging by your potent, arousing musk, Sidney."

Alex picked up whatever the first "mysterious object" was, and let the edge of it just touch Sid's sensitive hole.

Sid recognized it immediately. A puck that was used in the game. The rounded-off, slightly rough edges are what set it off for him, but there was something else. That sound he was hearing earlier was the puck being covered in...Vaseline. Alex lubed up the puck with it and wanted just the two of them to be alone for...dear god.

"N-n-no. Ovi!" Alex's weight pinned Sid onto the bench. He was doomed. The puck Ovi touched to his anus was entering Sid's asshole now, vertically, the way a coin does when inserted into a vending machine.

"Tell me when it's in, Sid."

The puck, despite its size, tested Sid's anus's elasticity, forcing the poor little young hole to painfully expand to fit in the rounded shape of the puck, Then, the pain began to lessen into a burning sensation. Sid had an entire puck forced up his asshole now, and there it stayed, perfectly slurped up in intestinal goo. If that wasn't enough, Sid even felt the thing sliding up his colon, then down again, as if it had nowhere to go.

"It's in," Sid whimpered, painfully.

"Fantastic. That was just the first one."

"The first one?!"

How many pucks was he going to lube up with Vaseline and shove up my ass, anyway?!

"Pucks don't always have to be for on the ice, you know. They can also serve as a kinky toy."

You don't say?!

"Oh, my sweet, irresistible hole. You are the perfect age and sensitivity for this type of kink." He shoved in the next puck, which had less Vaseline on it than the first one. Was it just him, or was Sid assuming he was putting less and less lube on the pucks on purpose with each new puck? He was using less because he wanted Sid's tender hole to be put through as much abuse that was physically possible with putting pucks up there.

"Ohhh. P-please, Alex,"

"Hmm. It appears this one isn't going in. I'll have to make it go in." Alex bent down, his face equal with Sid's ass, and...forced the puck in with his tongue!

Sloppy licking noises, as well as a toung-y open-mouthed moan made Alex only use his tongue muscles to push the rubber ball-like object into Sid's virgin-esque pink , creased knot. As for sid, he "grasped" as best he could on the concrete floor, which was no use. What good would it be, anyhow? The 2nd puck was already in, making the first one forced to travel farther up the young player's bowels.

"I must say, you're turning out to be a lot more tough, now that you're getting used to these things inside you."

What did he mean, "a lot more tough"? My body has never felt more pain, even from playing your team!

"Are we-*gasp* OWWWW!"

"No! No, we're not!" The 3rd puck ravaged his guts even more, the cluster moving from his colon, to the rest of his lower intestine. But then, he felt a pleasure shockwave travel up him. The pucks were now giving Sid's prostate the ride of its life, and he couldn't help but squeal, shudder, and moan in erotic pleasure.

"A-Alex, give me another one."

"One for every cup of yours, Sid. I'm done, anyways."

He was right. 3 cups. 3 pucks.

"Soo, what's next? Are these coming out?"

"Way ahead of you, Sidney." Ovi held up one of those green Gatorade squirt bottles with an orange lid.


	2. Chapter 2

Crosby immediately felt the ice cold Gatorade squirt up his rectum.

"Unf!"

"Mmm. Blue Cherry. A new flavor, and I thought it was perfect for getting those little pucks outta there."

His colon was cleansed by that blue sports drink, to the point that his hole was leaking the stuff onto the floor. And yes. Ovi lapped it up.

"Mmm. I can still smell your heat, and it tastes soo goood!"

Crosby still struggled to keep his pucker shut.

"Push them out for me, Sidney." He didn't have to push. The pucks just slid out of his flooded ass, and landed with a "plop!* and a *thud!*, All 3, onto the floor, in a neat pile.

"Alex, I gotta take a shit. Very badly."

"Wayy ahead of you.", Alex now had his hands cupped under Sid's rear.

"I cannot wait for you to relieve yourself from all of that pressure your food from earlier today has places upon you."

Sid grunted, and his colon released its muddy waste.

"Wow. It's beautiful! It feels so soft and warm in my hands!" Alex squeezed the poo, its muddiness sticking to the palms of his hands.

"It's so...thick! Soo...gooey! So...yummy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yes. Alex is eating Sid's crap. This story has gotten that weird now.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: *Lenny face* Gatorade enema, much?


End file.
